User talk:Ozank Cx/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WHAM! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 17:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Code I know you're a novice, but may I ask where you learned JS? -- 18:13, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I first used W3Schools to learn generic fundamental JS terms. I then had a look at various other scripts (usually ones on Wikia), understood what their coding meant, then learned how to use jQuery and API from there. I frequently use other scripts to guide when making mine; I tend to attribute the ones used to make (such as here). JavaScript shares syntax with other languages such as Java, which I've also used before and helped me learn JS. – Ozuzanna 18:19, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Translation WHAM No problem. I'm glad I could help :) Szynka013 Talk Me! 17:50, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Talk Hello Ozuzanna,I would like to talk to you in our wiki,clashofclans.wikia.com,I would to know some things 03:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :I need you to be more specify of what you want to know, I would rather you tell me here. – Ozuzanna 10:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Common.js Hi Ozuzanna. I've been experiencing issues with codes when I import into my "common.js". Here is the code. (without the spaces): importScriptPage('WHAM/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('AllPagesHideRedirect/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ViewRemoved/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('BackToTopArrow/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('AjaxRedirect/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('FloatingToc/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('LastEdited/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('QuickThreads/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('Message/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ChatReload/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ChatRefresh/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ChatOptions/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ChatInterwikiLinks/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ChatToolbox/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('QuickContribs/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('EditcountTag/code.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('MenuItems/code.js', 'dev'); :There seems to be no errors for me. What exactly are you experiencing that is wrong? – Ozuzanna 10:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) TheZombiemelon 05:18, May 2, 2015 (UTC) None of the scripts work at all. I don't think there's any errors in the imports themselves. TheZombiemelon 20:01, May 2, 2015 (UTC) CodeEditor Done :) The requests page was so I had a quick way of verifying that requesters were actually maintaining scripts here along with being able to check logs and stuff just in case and so it was centralised rather than spread out over various talk pages (or indeed special contact requests as it has before). :So you know for future, anything imported into DemoScripts.js must be protected to codeeditor permission or above to minimise security issues. If you need anything else protecting just give me a nudge :) MassCategorization - remove category? having difficulty getting remove to work, does that mode actually work? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Signing up under this, same question. Can you answer? - [[User:Whip125|'JOE']] [[User talk:Whip125|'T']] 18:49, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re I figured out why it wasn't working. I had underscores instead of spaces - i was copying from the URL. the funny thing is that when i was adding category contents, I did not need to replace the underscores with spaces. I'm going to add a note on this. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Mass Protect I noticed that you wrote all the scripts for mass deleting, blocking, categorization, all of which are very helpful to those without a bot to perform said actions. I was wondering if you would be willing to make a script for mass protecting or unprotecting? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) User Page Do you know how to make that? (Look at the examples) I didn't wrote that! But I changed it now! :) :I believe you can do that at . – Ozuzanna 16:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC) MassBlock Hi there, Does using MassBlock use the options "prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address", "prevent account creation", and "automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from" while blocking? Please respond to me through here if you can because I will not be able to check here that often. MassProtect option needed Hi, can you add another option to where "Upload" is listed on all of the restriction type options like for example "Admin (Edit, Movie, Upload)"? The upload restriction option was added earlier onto the website for admins to choose that option for files.Muzzarino 23:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :At the time of making the script it wasn't possible to have all three as an option, though I'll have another look soon, thanks for letting me know. – Ozuzanna 11:17, July 11, 2015 (UTC) AjaxBatchDelete Hello, I am trying to add 'AjaxBatchDelete' by adding the java into my CSS, but I am afraid I don't know much about either of those things. Would you be able to help? I am on the Hawaii Five-O wikia --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:10, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :AjaxBatchDelete is a Javascript file, not a CSS file. You need to add the import statement to MediaWiki:Common.js or your personal wikia.js to make it work. If you aren't sure about using Javascript, I would probably recommend not making use of importing scripts until you have a better understanding, many of these scripts expect the end user to know basic javascript to use them. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 08:14, February 5, 2016 (UTC) WHAM for revdel users Hey, as a quick note, I made this minor change http://dev.wikia.com/?diff=38203 to allow revdel users to delete threads. It seems like it was pointing to the wrong link, so WHAM was trying to delete 'Thread:###' instead of 'Board:Blah/@comment'. This change seems to fix it. Thought you might want to get notified! noreplyz 06:06, March 3, 2016 (UTC) MassRenameFeedback I just finished using MassRename and had a couple of ideas for improvements: * Allow users to specify a custom move summary. * Fallback to appending the link to the oasis toolbar in the case that the "My Tools" menus doesn't exist for some reason. It didn't on one of my bots for some reason, preventing use. Fortunately, I have 2 ;) Rollback script Just something I noticed while considering the use of your Rollback script–perhaps you should add a small note to the end of the summary stating that it was done using your script, as not to confuse administrators. Perhaps "Reverted edits by $1 to last version by $2 using Rollback.js" or "Reverted edits by $1 to last version by $2 (dev:Rollback)" or something like that, maybe? -- TheV1ct0ri0u5 (talk) 18:33, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Nuke Hey! I recently used your Nuke script, and it worked great! However, I have a small request. Are you able to add the user link to the summary? For example. the summary at the moment is "Mass removal of pages by (username here)", but I think it would be helpful if the username linked to their profile. (Also, not sure whether to post this here or the talk page) Thanks! -- Elexorien 02:22, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Import the scripts Heya Ozuzanna! I need help.I'm trying to import this scripts into my common.js and they doesn't work.What happens? I tried on my common.js on 2 wikis and even at global.js in Community Central Wiki. These are the scripts. Something wrong? /* Ajax and Mass imports/scripts */ $(window).load(function() { importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxUndo/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxPatrol/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxBlock/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxRename/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxBatchUndelete/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxRedirect/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxPatrol/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxBatchDelete/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxThreadUnfollow/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassCategorization/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassNullEdit/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassBlock/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassProtect/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassUserRights/code.js', ] }); }); -- Peridoork (talk) 06:59, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :You should write it like this instead: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxUndo/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxPatrol/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxBlock/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxRename/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxBatchUndelete/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxRedirect/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxPatrol/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxBatchDelete/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:AjaxThreadUnfollow/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassCategorization/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassNullEdit/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassBlock/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassProtect/code.js', 'u:dev:MediaWiki:MassUserRights/code.js' ] }); – Ozuzanna 12:19, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat Announcment How come the chat announcment, isn't working, i had a admin at it thier. http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js Maurriccee Talk to me! | 11:12, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :The import is wrong. You have it as: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ChatAnnouncements/code.js','dev')}); It should be: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ChatAnnouncements/code.js','dev'); – Ozuzanna 11:30, June 20, 2016 (UTC)\ How about now? http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js Maurriccee Talk to me! | 17:42, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Delete request Hello! I have an request for a code.To delete pages without being in an usergroup,something like Rollback code.Sure.This won't be used for vandalism.I want to use it against vandalism.You know.When no bureaucrat or admin are active vandalism to be removed immediately.I hope you'll do it.I know a popular wiki where vandalism is everywhere.Thank you. -Peridoork :Not possible. The reason why Rollback was is because the edit API could be used to mimic the rollback function. Ozank Cx (talk) 16:41, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Custom Chat Pings I'm sorry. I'm new to chat, and not sure what you mean by 'Pings'. Can you please tell me? Thanks! ~ Thundermaker300, (Chat) 00:02, July 10, 2016 (UTC) FixAdminKick bug? Hey Ozank, I need to know if the contributions link of the admin getting kicked not showing up is normal or not. Here is what I mean: ~ has been sheared to a remnant low by ! ~ Also when I kick my bot named Hypercane Bot it says "Hypercane" instead of Hypercane Bot on the kick message. Hypercane (talk) 23:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :It's set to not show. That's the way it is by default. Ozank Cx (talk) 10:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Nuke 2 Not everyone would necessarily have 8 children on the content sub-nav. On sites that don't have Chat and don't have AbuseFilter, the number of items could max at 6. I think the :nth-child(8) selector can be just :last-child. I've edited and submitted it. --Saftzie (talk) 04:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) : For reference: Thread:9978. --Saftzie (talk) 05:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks good. Well spotted and thanks. Ozank Cx (talk) 10:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Mass Categorization (Only English?) Hello, I've noticed on the Polish Wikia that it says "Category" instead of "Kategoria" (Polish counterpart). How to replace it? Also, the deleting category function isn't working, you only can add them in English and delete also in English. LadyBetter (talk) 14:56, September 4, 2016 (UTC)LB :I've only added support for English wikis at the moment. It requires adding i18n support for other languages, I hope to add this in the future at some point, but right now I'm occupied with other (real life) matters, sorry. If someone who knows how to add it wants to they can meanwhile. Ozank Cx (talk) 15:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ChatTimestamps Hello, Oz! I wanted to ask you something about the ChatTimestamp. I noticed you updated the code recently, and I noticed that it shows military time now and it shows no time when a user enters or leaves chat. I was wondering why that was changed? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :I was planning overhauling the code and using the timestamps from the chat events (as it would create the time "on the fly" prior) to make it more accurate. Though I forgot about the things you said so I've reverted back for now. Thanks for bringing this up. Ozank Cx (talk) 21:55, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And thank you!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 22:20, September 12, 2016 (UTC) MassProtect - Translation? Hi! I saw that you were the creator of the MassProtect script, and I was wondering if there's any possibility to add translation to the script. If so, I'd like to volunteer to create the pt-br translation for it. Thanks in advance! Soul_Wade (Mural de Mensagens) 15:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in the process of adding interlang support to all my scripts - hopefully I'll get around to it at some point sooner or later, I have a lot of things going off for me right now. Ozank Cx (talk) 15:25, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the answer! I'll wait until you finish everything so I can help. I'd really like to help with this! Cheers! Soul_Wade (Mural de Mensagens) 17:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Script request Hi Ozank Cx. I saw that you created some JS scripts, and I'd want to ask you if you can create a script for mass-patrolling edits? Steaua10 (talk) 13:16, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :I don't really consider that useful due to the severe lack of wikis using the patrolling feature. — Ozank 17:45, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ChatTimestamps Could .Chat .message { display: inline !important; } please be added to the /code.js so that it fixes the problem where the timestamps don't show on the same line as the message? --'Sophie' 06:05, November 6, 2016 (UTC) AnchoredRollback Could AnchoredRollback be changed to rollback as bot by defulat instead of setting anchoredRollbackBot = true;? --'Sophie' 07:56, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :In my opinion, no - it's a matter of personal preference really; I don't want all my rollbacks to be hidden from RC. — Ozank 15:52, November 7, 2016 (UTC) One of your edits to the Rollback page I was just questioning this edit here since regardless of whether the users have long names or short names, it always seems to select the shorter edit summary which really bugs me because it doesn't match the conventional rollback summary. I've been tempted to undo that change, but I wanted to inform you first. I've also considered re-adding the entire rollback script back into my global.js page so that I can have the longer rollback summary, regardless of whether the summary comes out messy if it's too long to fit into the edit summary. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:23, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :If you want to have it to how it was before, fork your own version. No need to change the main one just because of your own arbitrary feelings. — Ozank 12:08, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I might just do that. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 19:27, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ChatBlockButton Script not working Why after I installed the script in http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Not_real_name/chat.js (and also installed the script that makes the community chat.js to apply global), it still does not work. Youre the author of this script so I expect you should know whats the problem. [[User:Not real name]] (talk) 02:52, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :I may be wrong, but shouldn't this be in the MediaWiki:Chat.js on the wiki? --'Sophie' 03:08, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes but I installed the script that makes the community wikia chat.js to apply globally and other chat scripts installed like send button worked. [[User:Not real name]] (talk) 10:17, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Request for Help Hey, I've been using your nuke script for some time now, but I've recently been inspired to learn how to make my own scripts. I've duplicated your nuke script and am trying to tear it apart in my bot's common.js on a wiki that I'm using for testing purposes. My intention is to tear off all the parts that are related to the nuke script, since the script that I'm planning to try to make is unrelated to nuke. However I haven't been able to tear off everything that I don't want - the only thing I wish to keep for the script that I'm trying to make is the button that appears in the user contributions page - without making the entire script unreadable. I was wondering if you could make a script that will make a button appear in the user contributions page, that I can use as a starting point for the script that I intend to make. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:03, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :By button do you mean this circled here? — Ozank 21:15, December 7, 2016 (UTC)